As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,378,116; 4,540,177; 4,706,956; and 4,715,605; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse spatial logical puzzles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art constructions are uniformly deficient; in that, they employ external puzzle segments that have a uniform size and shape and, which are evenly distributed over the entire surface area of the puzzle. This particular type of construction produces a puzzle arrangement that in many instances simply is too complex for individuals having difficulty in understanding spatial logical principles to comprehend; thereby making the solution to the puzzle impossible to arrive at except by chance.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a simplified type of spatial logical puzzle construction which will essentially teach a player the basic principles that govern spatial logic, so that they can go onto the more complex type of puzzles; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.